


一些姜钟姜小段子

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 超短篇存档
Relationships: 姜维/钟会
Kudos: 3





	1. 姜钟鬼魂

姜维确切知道自己已经死了，但是他没想到死去后感觉起来和活着没差那么多，至少此时此刻眼睛里的天空还是一样的蓝。  
距离死后过去了多久呢？他没有想法，也许有好几天，也许只是片刻。总之四周一片安静，有些尸体还散落在周围，士卒到处走动着收拾那些尸体。  
他想使劲看看自己的尸体，不过只看到一团血肉模糊。再看看自己的……鬼魂，姑且这么叫，好像也有点和想的不大一样。  
身体碎成了无数块，内脏都翻出来散落在四周，和惨不忍睹的尸体一样。还好是冬天，没有令人生厌的苍蝇四处飞，不过如果他嗅得到气味，大概也该闻到自己尸身腐烂的味道。  
他尝试着动了动手，发现胳膊在一尺之外的地方，手掌抛得更远。现在眼睛看到的是天空，不过很显然只有一只眼睛在这边看着，因为另一只眼看到的是地面。大概是头被劈成了两半的缘故。  
事情有点麻烦啊，他想，就算当鬼也不能当个零碎的鬼。  
他使劲移动着身体的每一个部位，逐渐找到了一点感觉。左半边头已经几乎拼合了右半边，这下看东西就舒服多了，同时头和脖颈也慢慢连了起来，还有一只胳膊。  
有了手就容易多了，他把散落的身体一片片捡起来，杂乱地堆起来，然后凭借着精神的力量一点点拼合起来。找到腿以后就容易行动了，但是没有脚似乎比较麻烦，他从院子的这头爬到那头才找到两只脚。  
肚子里还是空的，虽然鬼不需要内脏，但是姜维觉得既然以后要当鬼当很久，最好还是找到那些东西的好。他在院子里转了好几圈，把自己被剖开以后——他清楚地记得那时候自己还没死，因此掏肠挖心的痛楚还隐约记得——他们似乎把内脏拖了出来。  
沿着血迹走上宫殿台阶，他把内脏一个个捡起来塞回肚子里，到了最后唯有胆不知道去了哪里。  
好像自己的胆有些与众不同，所以他们拿走了也不一定。  
姜维叹了口气，没有就没有好了，以后可以慢慢找。他攥了攥手腕，似乎不会再掉下来了，但是如果他想拿下来还是可以拿下来的。于是他把那只手拿了下来，不过这时候大概对自己的灵魂还掌握的不够好，拿下手的时候，切断的手指头掉了一地。  
把手重新拼好以后，他的内心渐渐清晰起来。接下来他想到要找的，就不再是自己身体的一部分了——却重要过身体的一部分。  
危难关头，他挡在那个人面前，被无数的刀剑穿过身体，就是为了让他活下去。虽然他知道，可能性微乎其微。  
他一路走入宫殿内——这下省事，连推门都不用了。  
大殿内也是横七竖八的尸体，收尸的士卒们骂骂咧咧地穿过他的灵魂，他望向大殿深处，看到那里的另一个灵魂，孤零零地站在那里，一切都完整的很，除了没有头。  
姜维呆立了一会，心里蔓延而上的悲哀和欣慰同时翻搅着他。他小心地走过去，那没有头的人一动不动——应当是听不见自己的声音。  
“士季！”他喊了一声，果然没有回应。  
叛臣的头应当被割下来送到洛阳去示众，所以如果想要把钟会拼起来，应该去洛阳找他的头。对于鬼魂来说这样的移动倒不是什么难事，只是对于听不见也看不到的钟会，该怎么告诉他自己的想法呢？即使想带着他一起去，恐怕也很困难。  
不如自己先去把头找回来交给他。不知道他在这站了多久了，多站一会倒也无妨。  
想到这里姜维转身想走，忽然察觉到钟会似乎移动了起来。  
他转回头去，看着那无头的人茫然四下转了几圈，不会有东西绊到他，也不会被撞倒，就那样茫然四下走动，伸着两手想要抓到什么。  
但是这世间真实存在的一切，对他来说都是虚空。现在他身边还剩下的能给他安慰和依靠的，只有自己。姜维心里一阵酸楚，若不是鬼无法落泪，大概他的眼圈此时就要红了。  
他走向钟会 ，轻轻拉了他的手。钟会一吓，往后跳了一步，然后迅速上前，抓着姜维不放。无论姜维怎么喊他都没用，那人死死地抱紧了姜维，如同落水的人抱住一根浮木。  
姜维有些为难，他想告诉这个人，自己要去把他的头找回来，可是他无法让对方知晓自己的意思。每当他想要离开，钟会就会追上来拉着他不放手。  
姜维想了想，把自己的头拿了下来，放在钟会的脖子上，看看这样是不是能帮他看到或者听到。不过没用，他头掉了下来，他只好再安回去。  
钟会似乎明白了他的举动，指了指自己，指了指空空的脖子。  
姜维拉着他的手，指向自己，又指了指洛阳的方向，然后拍拍他本该是头颅的地方。  
“我要去洛阳帮你找回你的头。”  
钟会不再死死抱着他了，但一只手还是扯着他的衣角，小心翼翼地，想放手又不敢放。  
他一个人在这里等，很孤独很害怕吧。姜维想，如果换了自己没有头，好不容易遇到一个人，又要走掉，哪怕知道对方会回来，怕也心焦得很。  
不过好在自己的身体能拆下来一些碎块，可以留下来陪他。  
但是哪一块都有用，总不能独臂或者独腿去洛阳。  
想了半天，姜维伸手探向自己被剖开过的肚腹，在里面摸了摸，最后拿出了自己的心脏。  
虽然鬼魂不需要心脏，但神奇的是，那小东西还在自己的手里搏动，如同他活着的时候在胸腔里面搏动一般。  
姜维把心脏交到钟会手里，用力按了按他的手心。  
钟会紧握着那跳动的心，对着姜维做了个揖。看来，他明白了姜维的用意。  
姜维微笑起来，再次拥抱了钟会，转身走向宫殿之外。走了几步他又回头去看，钟会一个人站在那里，把那颗心脏捧在胸前，仿佛祭礼上的祭师，小心捧着贵重的器物。  
姜维转向了洛阳的方向，表情坚定而温和，仿佛他从未经历过死亡。


	2. 晚安吻

钟会躺下的时候，时间已经不早了。身边的半张床还是空荡荡的，如同之前一个星期一样。翻了个身看看墙上日历，明天就是年末假期的第一天了，几分心酸涌了上来。  
不是不能理解姜维工作忙，这几天早出晚归，基本见不到几次，连回短信都得等上好一阵子。毕竟是年末，事情多，要忙上十天半个月——钟会反复这样劝自己，但今天别的公司都放假了，姜维还要加班，甚至可能明天一整天都要自己过，心里不免凄凉。  
翻来覆去也睡不着，干脆起了身去热杯牛奶。冰箱上贴着姜维留下的字条——他每天都会留下一两句问候的话，简短而潦草，但是已经足够向钟会传达他的心意。那些字条他都留在冰箱上的小竹篓里，每晚临睡的时候摘下来。可是今天他却不想摘，默默地看了一会，拿了牛奶，倒了一杯，关上了冰箱门。  
喝了热奶也并没有多少睡意，反复思索着和姜维相处的时光，心里涌起一阵感慨。从上大学的时候认识并且开始热恋，到现在两人结婚，已经有七年了。都说七年之痒，想来大概也是开始的兆头了。  
钟会从抽屉里摸出一瓶褪黑素，给自己灌了一片，努力不让自己胡思乱想下去。  
每次吵架几乎都是他挑的头，这次绝对不能这样了，他迷迷糊糊之间他反复告诫自己，绝对不能乱想。  
可是……之前每一年年前姜维都这么忙，但是从来没有这样几乎不着家的时候。有几晚他甚至不知道姜维是不是回来睡过，还是干脆睡在公司了。  
如果不只是因为忙呢……  
这样可怕的念头涌上来，裹挟着睡意，这滋味不好受。他甚至觉得有几分想哭。  
就在半睡半醒之间，听到门口钥匙响动。他没作声，静静地听着小心翼翼的脚步声上了楼，来到床边。来人的西装上还带着外面的冷意，以及树叶和泥土的清冷气味。然而垂下来的呼吸是热的，轻轻打在脸上。  
一个吻落了下来，很轻，如同一片羽毛滑过。  
“抱歉了，这几天都忙得不可开交，不过每天的晚安吻不会少了你的。好在今天终于忙完了，明天可以陪你了……当然，还有个小惊喜等着明天告诉你。晚安。”  
姜维轻声说完，起身去用洗手间。钟会睁开眼，看着他放在床头柜上的公文包，最上面放着升职通知书。  
钟会微微笑了起来，睡意终于被甜蜜所浸透，让他觉得温暖而安慰。  
果然是自己想多了，真是何必呢。钟会嘲笑着自己。  
至于这些天欠他的晚安吻，明天再一起补给他吧。


	3. 姜维处死钟会

寒风刺骨，吹过只着一件单薄囚衣的钟会，引得他瑟瑟发抖。  
而内心早已天寒地冻。  
他一生中从未对任何挡在面前的阻碍之人有过任何怜悯，只有那一次，也是唯一一次心软说出一句“我陪你复国”，最后居然换来这样的结局。  
被捆绑的双手攥紧了拳头，忽然背后有人轻声说：“替他披一件外衣。”  
回过头去，正看到姜维避开他的目光。  
“你这又是何必呢，伯约？”  
对方没有回答。只是默默低着头跟在他身后，走向并不远的刑场。  
知道那人对自己仍有爱意——就如同此时此刻自己仍旧恨他不起来——反而更加肝肠寸断。  
同僚，主君，骨肉，乃至挚爱之人。  
终究这世界上没人能给他一分一毫的信任。  
他于断头台前站定，看向不远处的姜维。  
“伯约，临死前我可否提最后一个请求？”  
“什么？”  
“我想请你亲自行刑。”  
姜维略略一惊，然后难色，他的嘴角挑起一个恶毒的弧度。  
“一个简单的遗愿，伯约都不肯满足么？”  
姜维犹豫着，伸手接过了刽子手的大刀。  
钟会跪了下来，把头颈置于断头台上，却没有如平常死刑犯那样背对行刑人，而是面向姜维。  
他没有闭眼，而是看着姜维手里的刀。  
“我准备好了。”他平静地说。  
姜维的手很明显地在发抖，但刀还是缓缓举了起来。  
他把脸往上转了转，四目相对，姜维高举的刀定在空中一般，迟迟没有落下。  
这样相对了不知道多久，姜维的眼中猛地迸发出杀气，刀光飞落，眼前血光一片。  
剧痛之中他看得清楚——在落刀的一刻，姜维闭了眼。因此大刀未断脖颈，而是沿着肩膀斜插而下。  
他笑了起来，眼看着姜维睁开眼，刀光再次落向自己。  
疼痛消失了，最后的感觉是鲜血暖暖的温度，他被包裹在这样的温暖里，失去了知觉——仿佛曾经每一个夜晚，在同样温暖的怀抱里沉沉睡去一般无二。


	4. 坐列车时靠在对方肩上睡着了+一起回属于两人的家

姜维把行李箱搬上了行李架，找了个位置坐了下来。隔着几排座位的自然卷的青年让他自然而然想起自己同在外地出差的恋人——只可惜不是同一个城市。  
不够好在这就要回去了，虽然不知道钟会什么时候到家——还有半句没说完的情话想和他说呢。  
“我需要你的时候才会想你，小笨蛋。”  
这是之前他回复钟会“想我了么”的短信。本来是想要和他开个玩笑才发这条，接下来一条情话已经编辑好了按了发送键，然而准备好的神转折的过程中出了问题，就在这时候他收到了欠费停机的通知。  
不知道钟会看到这条又没有下文，要怎么和自己闹呢。不过姜维倒也不担心，他知道很多时候钟会的哦小脾气不过是爱意的表达而已。不止一次被埋怨过不解风情，但是姜维知道，钟会这样说的时候其实也是心里高兴着的，他有属于他的风情，和钟会不同的，每次都能给对方带来惊喜的那一种。想来如果自己也是个文青，钟会大概还要嫌弃了——这事儿在大学里，他可是亲眼目睹过的。  
当时是最后一天留在这个城市了，姜维也没有理会手机账单的事情，匆匆忙忙完成了最后的工作，又发了几封电子邮件。天色渐渐暗了下来，他合上笔记本电脑，把目光投向咖啡馆的大落地窗外的街景。出神了一阵子，他才再次打开电脑，开始处理欠费的事情。  
这些天来他有些慵懒倦怠，若不是因为出差需要经常和别人联系，他甚至没有动力恢复自己和外界的沟通。  
在陌生又似乎和自己所居住的那一座相似的城市里，他最大的乐趣是完成了工作以后躲在某个安静的角落里里，看熙熙攘攘的街道上面川流不息的人群，听那些嘈杂而又真实的轰鸣——他甚至懒得在宾馆里看电视，荧屏上的人物纵然多彩，却永远没有活生生的人那种扑面而来的鲜活气息。  
交了账单，他蜷缩在窗边的沙发里，掏出兜里的车票。上面的每一个字他都认真地看过不止一遍，主要是，归家的日期。由于工作需要他是最后一个走的，也不得不单独走。在没有合适航班的时候只得选择火车，愈发拉长的归期让他不安并烦躁。  
漂泊——这根本算不得漂泊而只是暂离，已经让他感到惶惶不安了。不过较长时间的出差而已，但是在那些有着相似面孔的钢筋水泥结构当中，他已经无法从闪烁的手机屏幕上面数码堆叠而成的问候语里读出任何真实感。  
通话也是不确定的，对方的声音不知道是从什么地方传来，电话的那端是一个黑洞，每一秒的信息传递都有金钱和流量等等数字的计算，把仅存的一点点人情味尽皆吸食。大概是沉溺于温暖的怀抱和肌肤之亲的最简单的依靠太久，他已经对这些早已熟谙的现代化沟通方式心怀恐惧。  
尤其是前不久刚刚于无聊之中，在电视上看多了有关生离死别的故事，居然也和钟会一样，开始想些有的没的——原来胡思乱想也传染，他这才意识到，自己和那人在一起这么久，居然不知不觉中，已经和对方相互影响到这种程度。  
这时候手机开始震动，看起来付了账单以后服务又恢复了，收到了一大串之前积压的短信，意料之中的，全都是钟会发给他的。  
“你……你好烦啊！什么叫需要我的时候才想我！你指的是哪方面的需要啊！”  
“喂，别不理我啊……你这么说我好伤心，你得负责粘好我的玻璃心。”  
“人呢？”  
“你什么时候回来？老板临时有事让我多等一天，我本来想先回去把屋子收拾好的。我俩都不在家二十多天花都干死了。我不想在这地方待下去了，还是家里好。”  
“你真不理我啊……是不是有什么事？”  
“等你看到短信告诉我你坐哪趟火车，什么时候到。”  
“都一下午了，这可不像你的风格，你别吓唬我啊……”  
“刚刚有一则突发新闻，说有一趟列车脱轨，两个人死亡，三十几人重伤。我真的开始担心了，快回话！”  
“………………”  
姜维苦笑了一下，摇摇头，这还真像是钟会，才三个小时，就想些有的没得。不过说来也是，出差这段时间里，他除了提前打了招呼的确实不能马上回话，钟会的短信和电话他都是即刻回复的。  
他看着手机愣神了半天，把早就印在脑子里的火车车次和到站时间编辑在短信上发了过去，接着又觉得自已有话想说，但是乱七八糟的塞在脑子里，并不清楚都是什么。也觉得有什么事情要做，却想不起来。  
很快就钟会便回话了：“你吓到我了，说吧怎么补偿我。”  
“你说吧，什么条件我都接受。”  
“哼，难得我给你准备了个小小的惊喜，你这个人真是……”  
话说了一半便没有下文了。姜维只是笑笑收起了手机，抿了一口咖啡，看向窗外。下雨了，夜色提前在雨幕里晕染开来，如同泼墨的画卷，一下子把整个城市吸进了一张宣纸，从朦胧的雾色里透过去一片一片一点一点光晕——路灯、车灯和万家灯火，此时都是这幅画卷上面恣意潇洒着墨。一看便是大家之手，挥洒之间不偏差分毫笔墨。  
他在玻璃窗逐渐浮起的雾气之上，隐约看到了钟会的脸——那个熟悉的笑容，一头栗色的卷发，还有清澈的眼睛。说起来他甚至不能理解对这个人的迷恋来自何方，大概真的是所谓“情不知所起一往情深”。之前几次想要恋爱，都只是在恋人未满之前便失去了兴致，单身了二十年的他以为自己可能真的感情冷淡无能，但钟会的出现却让他看到自己不过是一直没有遇到合适的人而已。那是一种深厚而又浓烈的感情，此时此刻的想念，居然和初恋时那种热烈分毫不差——时光无法消磨真正的感情，他一直笃定地相信着。  
现在他坐在火车上看着手机上的时间，十几个小时的行程之后便可以到家了。他之前几次发短信问钟会什么时候到家，但是得到的回应只有“就不告诉你，谁叫你让我担心了。”  
姜维靠在窗边百无聊赖，车上嘈杂而混乱，人声吵闹，却一直没有什么声音能入得他耳。越是在凌乱的环境里他越是听得清楚自己头脑里单一却又明晰的渴望。田野、树林从车窗外飞驰而过，在眼帘下投入一抹一抹不同的色彩，然后化入纷繁的背景。他偏过头去无意识地四处张望，看到斜对面的座位上坐着一对情侣，或者是夫妻：女人蜷在男人的腿上打盹，男人闭着眼睛靠着座位，手里轻轻地抚弄她的长发。  
姜维下意识地裹紧了上衣，虽然是春季，还是偶尔会觉得冷嗖嗖的。他又把目光投向车窗外飞驰而过的黄土绿地。  
列车行驶的咔哒声湮没在人群的嘈杂谈话中，面前的风景越发破碎地飞驰散漫，终于变成视线模糊当中一大堆混乱而失去意味的光影。他的视线里只剩下植在道旁的树，一棵棵直挺挺地，叶子的背面在阳光的照射下反射出银灰色来，远远看去就是一篇灰绿，连缀成绵远的长线。  
树的后面是春天的原野，可惜窗子不能打开，不然他相信一定能听到鸟鸣。  
呆坐了片刻，他觉得缺了点什么，毫无动静的手机让他意识到，从早晨最后一次联系到现在，一直都没收到钟会的短信。这也太反常了，连自己上车时候的“我上车了”都没回——平时他可是没事就会发一条短信的，实在没什么可说的就来一句“想我了么”之类钟会平时绝对不屑开的俗套的玩笑。姜维已经习惯了这样的沟通，尽管有时候会头疼不知道该如何回复这些无聊的闲扯，但是此时突然没有了，才察觉出其珍贵之处来。  
“你睡着了？我记得你说你今天回去吧，已经上飞机了？”  
短信提示已经发送，看起来他没在飞机上。不知道自己又做了什么惹了他不开心，故意不回短信。不过姜维也不着急，只是笑着收起了手机，心想有什么事回去再说。钟会的小脾气他再清楚不过，应该不是什么大事，别胡思乱想。  
不过越是这么想，就越忍不住胡思乱想，他甚至觉得自己好像在车门那边看到了钟会的身影——这些天大概太累了，没睡着就开始做梦。他闭上眼，决定小憩一会。  
车厢里的嘈杂声也远去了，似乎邻座有人说话，很熟悉的声音，压低的，很轻，像极了钟会的声音。  
这倒是个不错的梦境，半睡半醒之间，他微微笑了笑，很快便在摇晃的车厢里沉入梦乡。  
不知道睡了多久，他醒来的时候，第一感觉是肩膀上有沉沉的东西。  
也许是邻座的女孩睡着了靠在自己身上了？真是个美丽的错误……姜维在朦胧里想起那些烂俗的言情桥段，苦笑了一下——自己还真是被那个文青给传染了。  
他伸开没有被压着的右手揉揉眼，正忖度着要不要叫醒旁边的人，却发觉自己的衣服被盖在身上。车厢里还是有点凉，胳膊伸出来就感觉到了，要是不盖着点还真容易受凉……可是他明明记得衣服是挂在钩子上的。  
侧过头来的时候姜维愣住了，他看到的不是上车时坐在他身边的女孩，而是一头栗色的卷毛。他听见均匀的呼吸声。那人的一双唇偶尔颤动，大概是在梦呓。  
他的心飘忽起来，充满了温暖。再没有什么比此时此刻注视着钟会的睡颜更让他安心的了——安静的侧脸，毫无防备的睡眠，在这个充满陌生人的车厢里，在不知名的原野上疾驰的列车，忽然就有了一种切近的归途之感。  
两人共同的家，已经距离自己咫尺之遥。  
他小心地伸出手，脱下自己的外衣给钟会披在肩膀上，然后拿出手机，找到了之前自己因为停机没发出去的那条短信，按了再次发送。  
“哦，刚才忘了说：这些天来，我觉得自己无时无刻不需要你。”


	5. 钟会怀孕

当钟会意识到自己被困在这个房间，被人看守起来的时候，他的内心中便知道了事情的真相。  
不是没有怀疑过，只是被感情蒙蔽了双眼，一直不愿承认罢了。  
当姜维提着刀走进来的时候，他的脸上毫无血色。  
“伯约，你是来杀我的吗？”  
姜维没有说话，只是举起了手里的刀，看得出来，他的手也在微微发抖，但是刀锋寒意寸寸逼近。  
“我怀了你的骨肉，你就忍心这样杀我？”  
姜维一愣。  
“我的体质特异，可以为其他男人生子。”钟会惨笑道，“生子痛苦而且凶险，所以我并不肯轻易使用此能力。本以为你是值得托付之人，想不到……”  
“你说的可是真的？”  
钟会脱下衣衫，露出微微隆起的小腹。  
“若是不信，剖开我的肚子，自己来看看吧。”  
姜维手里的刀当啷一声落在地上。钟会的泪水静静地落了下来。  
“不知如果他生出来，是和你一样心如铁石，还是同我一样轻易为情所困。”钟会说着摇摇头，“哪样都不好，莫不如，不让他来到这个世界上。”  
随着话音，钟会捡起地上的刀，还未等姜维反应过来，刀刃已经刺入孕育着生命的肚腹内，向下一划。  
血淋淋的尚未成型的胎儿随着内脏流了出来。  
“士季！”  
看着姜维扭曲的表情和眼角的泪水，钟会用尽最后的力气，露出一个凄楚而又恶毒的微笑，然后慢慢闭上了眼睛。


	6. 奈何桥

面容慈祥的婆婆手里端着热气腾腾的汤，他却迟迟不肯伸手去接。  
“还有什么值得留恋的事情吗？”  
“这碗汤，真的能让我忘掉一切么？不管我想不想忘记？”憔悴的脸上只有一双明亮的眼睛仍旧炯炯有神，然而身上的伤痕和破旧的衣衫，让人一眼便可以看出，他刚刚在地府当中经历过一番苦楚。  
“是的，不管你想不想忘。喝下这碗汤，过了这座桥，前世与你再无瓜葛。”  
他苦笑了一下：“也好。免得我不知该恨他还是……念着他。”  
孟婆看了看不远处的树林，一个人影轻轻晃动了一下，但并没有多余的动作。  
“不过想来他也早就去转世了吧？我是为祸作乱的叛臣，他是为国尽忠的英豪。这一百年我在地府当中遭受刑罚，他大概早已经又经历了一世。”  
“钟士季，若你再能见他，可愿意想起他来？”孟婆摇了摇手里的勺子。她在这里太久，亲手熬制每一碗汤，她懂得太多其中的蹊跷。  
但是钟会却摇了摇头，端起碗一饮而尽。  
他再睁开眼的时候，一位俊朗青年立在他面前，一身戎装，脸上没有任何表情。  
“你是……”  
“我是引你过桥的使者。”对方说，“人世路苦，我引你一程。”  
隐约觉得这人似乎有些熟悉，但又无法忆起。这时的他已经不再是钟会——那一世与他再无瓜葛，他已经是一个崭新的灵魂，脱去了过去一生的爱恨重负。  
只是在过桥的那一刻，他仍旧不自觉地叹了口气。  
看着钟会的身影没入桥那端的迷雾，那位青年转身走向了孟婆。  
“你刚刚为何不现身？”孟婆舀了一碗汤，轻轻摇头。  
“你已经问过他了，是不是想要记住些什么，他已经说了不。”  
“如果他看到你，也许会不一样。”  
“那是他自己的选择，我如果现身，便是在操控他的感情了。”  
“如果他知道……”她把汤碗交在那人手里，“如果他知道是你放弃了进入天庭乐土的机会，情愿与他分担一部分作乱的罪名，才换得他只受刑百年而非永世落入饿鬼之道；如果他知道你在这里守了一百年，是在等他，他也许便不会那么选择了。”  
“我也知道他对我是一片真心，却还是一心求复国，不惜利用他。他后来对我的计划也心中有数，却仍旧如飞蛾扑火一般不知回头。”他说，“我们其实，都不会为彼此而改变的，所以又何必记得什么呢？”  
孟婆没有说什么，只是看着他饮尽碗里的汤。  
“有些人，即使不记得，大概也还会再见的吧。”她看着那消失的背景，微微笑道。


	7. 暮至

那一年他已经老了。岁月陈旧而苍凉，他浸淫其中，无数温暖早已沉淀凝固。  
他的墙上挂着一幅和时光一样苍老的泛黄画像。这天早上起来的时候，那早就令他习以为常的画莫名地引起了他的注意。好像预示着什么一样，然而他此时并未知晓。  
那幅画是一位将军，骑在马上，身后跟着随从侍卫，一个个耀武扬威。他嘴角上扬，径自取了拐杖，颤颤巍巍地走向了那幅画，眯起眼睛来细细地看。他的视力已经不行了，非要这样贴到近前去，才能勉强看清。  
他衰老，但是并不糊涂。昨天谁同他说过话，办过事，他统统不记得，却独独记得那幅画的来历——距今已有四十七年了。  
永嘉是如今的年号，在他看来有些俗气，不过他已经过了那对万事万物都精细到刻薄的程度。此时的他倒只愿天下再多几年嘉平年岁，让自己不要在兵荒马乱中咽了最后一口气。他已经八十七岁了，以长寿闻名洛阳城。然而这也是大部分人对他唯一的所知。  
四十七年前他和现在判若两人。那时候的他正值盛年，心里烧着雄壮甚至疯狂的火焰，能够灼烧乱世中一切纷争的火。  
当他早已盼望的一统到来的时候，他已经被遗忘了。这对他来说也许是比死亡更可怕的事情。  
景元，他的生命定格在那个年号上，之后的他不过是一副行尸走肉。而与之相对的，另一个朝廷，称呼那个年份为炎兴。他凝视着那幅画，画中的那位将军大概会用一种轻描淡写的语调来描述那个已经逝去的年号，只有他读得出其下所藏的苦涩。  
有人身死，而魂灵仿佛若在，将近半个百年的时光之后，仍旧有人偶尔私下里谈论着那个功亏一篑的奇谋大计。  
而他还活着，却仿佛已经死了。他的名字作为一件附属品一样被提起来，甚至带着些鄙夷的态度，仿佛若不是他坏了那人好事，如今的天下就会大不一样一般。  
或许吧，八王为乱，夷狄猖獗。天下虽然一统，却从未有过半日昌平。  
他倒是隐约希望，这一切该怪到他的头上。  
他笑了，轻轻摇了摇头。  
怪就怪那时候他那时候被胜利冲昏了头脑，以为这是自己逐鹿中原的大好机会。怪就怪他听信那人撺掇，匆匆忙忙地定下了翻天覆地的大计。  
怪就怪，他那时候用情太深，待到一切昭然若揭的时候，他才会恨得那么深。  
怪就怪，那人被他手中剑刺穿的时候，对他说道，这一切都是我的错，趁着还不算太晚，你回去吧。  
不可能了。除了这条性命，居高位之人什么都没给他留下。  
一错再错，错而生，错而杀。  
他曾经梦到自己在那血光刀影交错的大殿里，同挚爱也是极恨之人相拥而死。他也曾梦到自己不曾知晓一切欺瞒和阴谋，怀揣着期待走到尽头。  
醒来的时候他问自己，这是不是他可以想象的，更好的结果？

就在这时门外传来一阵喧闹。家里的仆人慌张跑进来，说匈奴人打进来了，要带他逃走。可是他已经老到了无法骑马。他过继的儿子，也是他的侄儿，早晨上朝的时候乘了家里的车。他一个人拄着拐杖立在门口，被烈日烤灼的地面升腾起热气，绕着他虚弱不堪的脚踝。他颤颤巍巍地走了几步，便停了下来。  
北门的方向传来剧烈的响动，城里乱作一团，人喊马嘶，哭叫之声不绝于耳。仆人流着眼泪拉着他的袖子，他却笑了。  
“你们走吧，别管我了。”  
“那怎么……”  
“走吧。我逃不了了，我知道。”  
这几年来他看似不问世事，潜心研究玄道之学，但其实也偶尔关注天下之变。他早就知道会有这么一天，甚至有些吃惊，这一天到来得如此晚。  
仆人哭着磕了几个头，站起来飞奔而去。他推开房门，一步步挪到了房内，在自己的床上躺了下来。  
之前早就知道匈奴军队在洛阳周边烧杀抢掠，想来今天，自己也逃不过这个劫数了。  
马蹄声纷乱，哭喊嘶叫愈发刺耳。他想起很多事情，包括成都城内的屠杀和劫掠。他入城时严肃军纪，禁止士卒扰乱百姓宫室。然而那时候……  
那时候的他举起怀里的头颅，说，幸亏你没有看到这一切。  
而活下去的他，替那个人目睹了一切兴衰成败。  
不知道那人如果也看到这一切，会不会露出欣慰的表情来呢？  
他闭上眼睛，眼前隐约浮现出那张脸。  
忽然喀喇一声响，门被踢开了，一队匈奴士兵冲了进来，看到什么珍宝器物便往怀里揣——然而他的两个儿子因为他当年所做之事的缘故，也并不是什么高官，家里不算清贫，但真的没太多钱财。匈奴人搜了一圈没拿到什么好东西，便把气都撒在他这个老头子身上。  
一个人把他拖了起来，扯着往外走。他绊了一跤，还没来得及爬起来，便已经被拖着衣领，一路扯到了门口。  
“你们再去搜搜看看有没有之前的东西，你，把他处理了。”一个头领模样的人指了指瘫在地上的老人，他身边的士兵一起点头。  
两个士兵复又冲了回去，另一个抽出腰间的刀来。明晃晃的阳光下，他直直地看着那人的脸——棱角分明的年轻面孔，居然唤起几分当年那熟悉的记忆。  
“你……！”  
看起来这士兵不完全是匈奴人，当有一半汉人血统。眉眼犀利，面目俊朗，许是他老眼昏花，但越看他越觉得这不是自己凭空臆想。  
当年那人对他言说自己有羌人血统，他还为此取笑说明明是半个异族之人，却为兴复汉室这么用心。  
莫名地，眼泪便落了下来。  
他哽咽了一声，用模糊不清的声音喊出一个名字来。  
那匈奴士兵本已经高举起来的刀在空中停了停，便垂了下来，又张了张嘴似乎要说什么，但转而又沉默了。  
接着那人收刀回鞘，头也不回地离开了。  
就在这时背后的房子燃起大火，看起来是那两个空手而去的士兵焚烧所致。他的腿疼得站不起来，逃是逃不走了，当然，此时的他也早就放弃了逃走的打算。  
他看着那离去的士兵的背影，一串泪水静静滚过腮边。  
混乱的匈奴军中，一杆大旗迎风摇摆，上面格外刺目的是一个让他觉得遥远而又熟悉的大字。  
——“汉”。


	8. 钟会鬼魂

周围出奇的安静。  
钟会一个人在空空荡荡的皇宫里奔跑，拼命地找一个人。可是四周一个人影都没有，他甚至听不到自己的脚步声。  
大约是太久的厮杀和四下里疯狂的血光和火焰，洗刷了他对时间的意识。不知道距两人分开有多久，好像只有片刻，也好像已经好几日了。钟会隐约记得自己跑到了皇城门边，但是不知道为什么，又突然无来由地焦躁起来。刚刚想要逃脱的心思也模糊了，取而代之的是对姜维的担心。  
不知道他怎么样了。  
迷迷糊糊地便折返了回来，钟会孤身一人，早已经不知道在什么时候失落了身边的随从亲兵。  
一路上安静得很，刚才满街的杀戮和刀光剑影一下子都无影无踪，只剩下一些被焚毁的房屋，也都空荡荡的。整个皇宫瞬间变成了一座坟墓一般。  
他开始怀疑起自己的感觉来，看起来一切都已经结束了，应当是已经过去了几天吧。  
他这才想起来自己在城门口昏倒了，大概昏睡了很久。  
但奇怪的是他居然不觉得疲惫或者饥渴。  
只想找到姜维，带着他一起离开。  
此时此刻他想起，身边的亲兵几乎都分给了姜维，为自己挡住追兵。他带着十几人逃离，大概那十几人也陆陆续续地战死了吧。  
那么多人丧命，只是为了他一人的野心，甚至连姜维都可能已经……  
想到这里钟会心如刀绞，揉揉眼睛，飞快地向皇宫正殿跑去。夜色正浓，明明没有灯火，但他却看得清楚周围的一切。或许是因为那明月，然而宫室之内并没有月光，却也完全不见黑暗。  
最后一次见姜维是在皇宫正殿当中，他正往那里赶去。  
他记得魏军杀进来的时候，眼看大势已去，他绝望地看着姜维，说，我不够狠，才到今日之境地，你怪不怪我？  
我不怪你。姜维淡然回答，抽出腰间佩剑，轻声道。只怕士季怪我太狠。  
伯约？钟会一时不解。  
我带你杀出去。姜维并没有回答他，目光投向被撞击得即将破裂的宫门。  
字字铿锵，仿佛他真的做得到似的。此时也由不得钟会不信，只能赌一把这位出生入死了三十余年的将军，还能在重重包围里面找到一条出路。  
他的确不够狠，没有听从姜维的计划杀死魏将，又对故交卫瓘心慈手软，才落得如此地步。他的梦想被曾经的同僚的刀剑斩成碎片，他苦笑着，在姜维身边，且战且退。  
此时的钟会回忆至此，脚步不禁慢了下来，临分离前姜维的话语犹在耳旁。  
——我对不起你，此时此刻只愿意以一命相抵。你走吧。  
当时事态紧急，姜维并没有把话说清，钟会却一时间失了神，被身边几个亲兵拖着离开了正殿。他眼看着姜维横剑立在门边和百余兵将挡住敌人，脚下踉跄不稳，险些摔倒。  
他应当知道吧，姜维定是死了。只是心里还抱着一线希望，不亲眼看到，便不肯承认。  
说不定他侥幸逃了出去……  
钟会咬咬牙，继续往前走。  
姜维一定还活着，就算他要死，也得把话说清了再死。  
不是没有怀疑过姜维，不是没有提防过他，只不过当时有那种得过且过的心态，觉得有些事暂时可以不必问得那么明白。  
想来自己也许错了，但也并非不幸之事。  
世事难料，到最后真假都是很荒唐的是，只有心里的挂念是真的。  
只可惜，现实无情，连这点挂念都成了空。  
当他看到血泊中的姜维的时候，只觉得有几分目眩。  
伯约！  
他一步上前想去查看姜维是不是还活着，突然就在这时，躺在地上的姜维的肚腹上突然多出一道深可见内脏的口子，紧接着右手断裂，断口整齐仿佛被刀剑斩断，而那右手里面还攥着已经崩了刃的剑。  
钟会愣了一下，眼看血光飞溅，却不知道作何反应。  
紧接着无数裂口飞快地出现在姜维身上——此时此刻钟会已经确定，他的的确确是死了。地上残缺不全的，已经不能称作是尸体，只是一些骨肉残片，散落在血泊里。  
而这一切发生得太快，他眼睁睁看着姜维被分尸，却无能为力。  
他浑身脱力，跪倒在血泊里，伸手去抓离他最近的那一块尸体——却吃惊地发现，自己的手穿过了那断在地上的半截胳膊。  
钟会吃惊地看着自己的手，忽然周围光影摇晃，他看到无数的火光，混乱的军队，横陈的尸体，和嘶喊惨呼。  
那仍旧是他逃出来的战场。而他已经不再是这个世界的人。  
他已经死了，死在皇城门口，被乱箭穿身。只是一念不灭，想要回来找到他所惦念之人。  
可惜姜维终究够狠，隐瞒了太多，最后就这样带着秘密走向生命的终点，不肯与钟会分享只言片语，只是一个人默默揽过一切。  
而他自己确实不够狠，就算到了此时此刻，仍旧惦念着当初的脉脉温情，将那一切带入另一个世界，斩不断，丢不掉。  
他看到无数疯狂的魏兵，如同嗜血的野兽，仍旧在挥刀疯狂砍剁地上早就不成样子的尸体。内脏被拖出来，抛了两尺有余。而尸块周围，居然围了一圈重伤或者已死的魏兵。  
钟会哽咽了一声，却无法流出眼泪。  
他静静地上前一步，躺在了那凌乱的血肉旁。无数刀剑穿过他半透明的身体，他在那疯狂的军队中，看到了很多熟悉的脸。他知道，那些人看不到他——他们什么都看不到，除了仇恨和疯狂。  
他笑了，蜷起身体，仿佛在拥抱已经残破不全的姜维的尸体。  
周围忽然再次静了下来，所有的人和呐喊全都淡去了，甚至连姜维的尸体也消失不见。他静静地，一个人躺在空荡荡的正殿里，蜷缩着身体，闭着眼，如同等待出生的胎儿。


End file.
